Drunken Encounters
by Amaya Embrill
Summary: A little late for a run, isn't it, Lieutenant?A little early to be drunk, isn't it, Colonel?RoyxRiza oneshot


Hey there everyone! This is my first FMA fic to post I hope you like it. As always, you are welcome to flames, just please tell me what I have done wrong. Other than that enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Roy walked slowly out of the bar he had previously occupied, stumbling slightly as the alcohol he had consumed hit his system in the cool night air. Pressing one gloved hand against the wall, he steadied himself, before moving onward to his home. He hadn't brought his car; his house was three blocks away from the establishment, which made it perfect for his after hours activities. Most nights he would leave with some girl or another hanging over his arm as they stumbled together back to his place. Tonight however, he had not found anyone adequately attractive, no matter how drunk he was. So he staggered alone down the empty, poorly light street, trying to navigate his way home and leaning heavily on the brick wall of the buildings next to him.

He was halfway to the first corner when a woman came jogging around the corner, her hair pulled back and clipped tightly to her head, a few strands having come loose as she ran. She was in a tight brown shirt, Roy recognized as military issue despite his visual impairment, and loose black pants. The woman looked up from the ground at her feet and slowed to a halt looking at Roy in shock before shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

That when it finally clicked in Roy's drunken mind who the woman was. Roy pushed himself from the wall and tried to stand straight up as he looked at his First Lieutenant, swaying slightly from side to side. Removing his pocket watch, he tried to focus in on the dial, but quickly closed it.

"A little late for a run, isn't it, Lieutenant?"

"A little early to be drunk, isn't it, Colonel?" Roy did his best to straighten but staggered forward slightly.

"Is it early?" He opened the watch again, but closed it almost as quickly, still unable to read its face. "I have no idea. I think the damn thing quit working."

"I think you're just too drunk to read it." Roy stumbled a bit as he moved to walk passed her.

"So what if I am? If you will excuse me, Lieutenant." As he stepped by the woman, she took hold of his wrist and deftly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, standing him up straight as he hesitated.

"Keep walking, sir. I'll take you home."

"I can make it myself."

"I'm sure you could, sir. I just don't want to have to deal with the paperwork if you were to accidentally set something on fire because you thought it was attacking you." Roy hesitated still, but Lieutenant Hawkeye had started walking forward, forcing the drunken Colonel to move or fall over.

Hawkeye let Roy lead the way to his house, following the Colonel's drunken steps as they moved from one street to the next for the last few remaining blocks. Seeing his house approaching in the distance, Roy fished into his pocket for his keys, fumbling with them as they came to the door. Focusing hard on the lock, he tried to insert the key, the metal giving a ping sound as it collided with the knob rather than the lock. He tried again with the same result.

Hawkeye gave a disgruntled sigh, as she reached out and steadied his hand in hers, unlocking the door and letting them into the large home. She lead the Colonel in, closing the door with her foot rather than risk releasing the man from her firm grip, before following his drunken lead to the living room.

Depositing Roy on the sofa, where he collapsed onto his back, Hawkeye bent down and began unlacing his boots, tossing them to one side as she stripped them from his feet. She lifted his legs and laid them gently on the arm before rising to her feet and moving to the Colonel's bedroom to retrieve a blanket.

Roy flopped silently down on the couch as he felt the Lieutenant remove his boots and place his feet on the seat along with the rest of his body. Hearing the woman walk away, he rose to his feet following her silently, although how he managed that one even later he wouldn't know. He entered the bed room to find her pulling the blankets off of his bed, bundling them up in her arms. The moonlight glistened in her golden hair as her running clothes clung to her sweat-dampened skin.

Hawkeye moved to turn around, only to find herself pushed gently down on the bed, the blanket falling forgotten to the floor. The Colonel lay over top of her, kissing her hungrily. His hand roamed up the side of her pants, tugging her shirt gently from where she had it tucked, and then moving up along her bare skin.

Pushing against the man with all of her strength, Hawkeye managed to get him off of her for the most part, although she still could not get out from beneath his body.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like, Lieutenant?" He questioned back, his coy tone carrying in his voice as he smirked down at her.

"Sir, please, you're drunk, you need to sober up." She pushed at his chest, but he didn't move from over her, pinning her in place.

"There are quite a few things I probably need to be doing right now, Lieutenant, the least of which being to sober up."

"The most of which being…?" Roy bent down and fastened his lips on hers, pressing her into the bed as he ground his hips against her body. Hawkeye let out an ill restrained gasp as she felt his firm body on hers, his erection pushing against the wool of his pants and the material in her sweats.

Hawkeye pushed against Roy's shoulders again, trying to dislodge him from his perch on top of her body, but he lifted his hands from the mattress and taking hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head, grinding into her hips again. She gasped as she felt his fingers grip her wrists firmly, holding her to the bed. She turned her head from his, causing Roy to trail his hot lips down her neck, her body trembling against him.

"Sir, please, we really shouldn't…." Her sentence was cut off in a moan. Her body went rigid as she felt Roy sucking hard on her breast through her shirt, causing her shoulders to lift off the mattress and closer to the Colonel's body.

"No, Riza. There is no 'sir' right now. It's just you and me. This isn't work, I want to hear my name on your lips, feel your skin against mine. I want to hear your ragged breathing as I make love to you." Riza almost stopped breathing as he finished his sentence. Love? Was he in love with her? Never mind the fact that she was in love with him; it was half the reason she had promised to protect him.

"Sir, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk." Roy pulled back from her, looking deep into her dark amber eyes steadily.

"Am I, Riza? I believe I am mostly sober at this point." His obsidian eyes bore into her, as she stilled under him. He bent his head to her ear, breathing heavily against her soft skin as he whispered to her.

"And I know exactly what I'm saying. I want to make love to you, Riza. I have for a long time now. For as long as I've known you, I've known that I love you. Now I want to show you, in the best way I know how. Please, Riza."

"Sir…"

"Stop calling me 'sir'. Unless you don't feel anything at all for me. Have I missed my guess in thinking that you might feel the same?"

"Of course I do, but sir…"

"Then to hell with the rule, and the military. I don't care about that right now. All I care about now is you!" Riza stopped moving under his body, her breath freezing in her chest as she felt Roy hold her gently to bed. All her thoughts froze in her mind as she looked up into his black pools, loosing herself in them.

Her mind stopped working and her body moved on its own. She laced her arms around Roy's neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him gently. Roy placed one hand on the side of her face, trailing the other down her slender form before slipping it under her shirt. He undid the hooks to her bra, sliding it up with her shirt to expose her chest to the cool air of the room. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise as she felt the air against her heated skin, arching her back toward the warmth of Roy's body, feeling the coarseness of the woolen fabric on her nipples.

Her hands came down from his shoulders and began pulling hastily at the buttons on his jacket, fumbling slightly in her rush to remove the stubborn garment. She could feel Roy smirk against her lips, and took the opportunity to delve her tongue between his lips, rubbing it heavily against his and eliciting a moan from the unsuspecting officer. Finally his jacket came down from his shoulders, only to be flung across the room, allowing Riza to move onto his damned buttoned undershirt.

By this point, Roy had deprived Riza of her bra and shirt completely, and had moved his wandering hand to her waist band. He laughed lightly into the kiss as he felt the buttons on his shirt pop off from her yanking at it in haste. Then she lifted up against him, and her hot skin burnt fresh desire into his body. He slid her panties and sweats off in one motion, before sending them off in a random direction in the room. He tried to pull away, wanting to look at her, to see her in the moonlight as he had dreamed for so long, but her arms held him to tightly and demanded he stay where he was. Smiling lightly, he pressed her back into the soft mattress.

Riza moved from his now torn shirt to the belt of his pants. The belt was easy enough, unfastening quickly and hanging loosely down. The rest of his pants proved to be more difficult, the wool was sticking to his skin as it shimmered with perspiration in the faint light. His pants and boxers followed the rest of the clothing to the floor around the room, and she felt Roy press her down into the mattress.

Roy let his hand slowly roam back up Riza's leg, feeling her skin under his fingers as he settled his weight between her legs. Riza moaned as Roy continued to claim her in kiss after intoxicating kiss and she felt him press firmly against her skin. His hips ground against hers, causing her to moan again, her head falling back into the pillows underneath her and her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Riza felt Roy grinding his hips into hers, the pressure of him against her skin, causing her to moan loudly and latch onto his kiss hungrily. She felt him press gently at the split in her skin and she let out a pleasured gasp. She reached down and grabbed him in one hand, rubbing her fingers along his lengthened skin. She guided him back to her entrance, feeling the firm tip on her skin. Then she felt him hesitate, his body still poised over hers, his breathing still sounding in her ear as he froze in place above her.

Roy felt the warm moisture of her body against him as she guided him back to her opening. Pressing softly against the sensitive skin, he paused, unsure whether to proceed. Tipping his lips to her ear, he nibbled lightly on the soft lob.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered softly in her ear, gaining a deep throaty chuckle from the woman.

"You come in here, press me into the bed, tell me that you love me and want to prove it the best way you know how, and you expect me to tell you to stop? I'm sure. I love you, Roy and have since I promised myself to be your protector. I want you."

Hearing her words softly in his ear, Roy pressed deep into her, gaining another throaty moan from the aroused woman. Her body took him in and she clung to him as he began to move inside her.

Riza felt Roy inside her and moaned again at the feel of the friction between their bodies. She hugged him to her, as she bit gently into the soft flesh around his neck, eliciting a moan from the alchemist. She felt him thrust deep inside her as he set a quick hard pace, which she matched hungrily, lifting her hips to meet his.

Roy ground himself deeper, feeling the tightness of Riza's body around him. His breathing came in short bursts as he felt her heart racing against his chest. He bore himself deeper into her body, feeling her tighten with each new thrust. Feeling himself nearing release, he bent his head to her ear, sucking hard on the skin there and whispering to her.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye." He thrust into her again, feeling her body convulse around him as she threw her head back, moaning his name loudly as she came.

She heard Roy's voice in her ear as he thrust into her again, and her body convulsed violently around him, her head falling back to allow her to speak his name as she came. Twice more he drove hard into her body, before he stiffened inside her and called her name hoarsely in her ear. She could feel his seed spill inside her, and she tightened even harder around him, her finger nails digging roughly into the soft flesh of his back.

Slowly they both sank flat on the bed, Roy still pressing Riza gently into the mattress with his weight as they both tried to bring their breathing back to normal. After several minutes, Roy rolled away from her, pulling himself free of her body, and wrapped the panting woman tightly in his arms. Kissing her brow softly, he drifted off to sleep, Riza following shortly behind.


End file.
